The present invention relates to an improvement in solar heat collector roofs comprising a heat carrying or heat removing medium, e.g. water, flowing down said roof in channels formed by corrugations in a heat exchange plate, and said solar heat collector roof preferably also comprises a translucent and insulating cover plate system as an upper and outer layer.
In addition to the characteristics of this roof in connection with collecting solar energy, the solar collector roof in accordance with the invention constitutes a "complete" roof construction in the sense that there is no need of other structures under the roof, than rafters/laths upon which said roof shall be laid and fastened. The roof thereby becomes watertight, without any need of further layers for reinforcement/sealing.